


Memory log

by SpicyBiscuit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A look into William Afton's trainwreck of a life, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CW and TW in the notes when needed, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Murder, Flashbacks, Gen, Glitchtrap is William Afton, References to the novel series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyBiscuit/pseuds/SpicyBiscuit
Summary: Half fused with the murderous entity that roamed the game, Jeremy starts to discover memories that aren't his. He quickly discovers the truth behind Fazbear entertainment's history.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Child murder, violence against a child 
> 
> This story will contain minor events from the book in some places, though some will be changed.

**_-Memory 1-_**

_He could still hear the screams, and the sickening crunch of a skull being crushed in the bear's mouth. He could still hear the wail of sirens, and the weak gurgles as his son tried to breath but his injuries were too bad. Warm blood ran down his skin, soaking his clothes and the carpet beneath him. Micheal was crying somewhere near him, but all he could do was stare at his dying son's crushed face and hope he survived._

William scowled up at the golden bear on stage, pushing those haunting memories away as he stared at the discoloured muzzle. After the accident, they -or rather Henry- had tried to clean the blood and organs from the bear's mouth, but you could still see the browning stains on the fur. It was a constant reminder of what he had lost, so quite frankly, he hated Fredbear. When Henry had put the costume back on a week after the accident he could still smell the fluids that had permanently soaked into the fabric, along with a stronger metallic smell than usual. Of course, Henry had never said that out loud, but William knew. He knew from the look of disgust and sadness on his friends face, and he knew because the costume stank even from the outside. It's one of the reasons why he now kept Spring-Bonnie at a distance when they were stored for the night, other than the fact he didn't want his suit to be anywhere near it. 

Both if them had quickly decided it was better if Fredbear stayed as an animatronic. At least for now. 

William turned away from the stage and headed towards the backroom where Spring-Bonnie was from his earlier use as a birthday costume. Being unavailable, it was James who had to wear the costume instead, much to William's annoyance. Bonnie was _his_ costume. He was his character. No one else should wear what belonged to him. 

Once he reached the backroom, he turned the light on and smiled, staring into the golden bunny's purple eyes. He gently stroked the fur on his face with a sigh leaning his face against the robot's, and glanced over at the two costumes in the corner. They were more makeshift, more cheap looking, but were used as a backup in case the two suits were unavailable. The other Spring-Bonnie suit was a slightly discoloured gold, with big purple eyes, whiskers and a permanent grin that may seem creepy to most, but not to him. It was complete with a matching purple bowtie and waistcoat, marked with silver and purple stars. Although William liked the suit as it was more flexible (considering you didn't have to worry about being crushed to death), he was drawn to springlock suit in a way he could never describe. _It felt like a second skin. He felt complete with it on._

With practiced ease, William began pulling the mascot's head off and unwound the springlocks to allow him to slip inside. He did the same with the body and stretched his arms above his head, before doing a little spin and grinned. In here he could pretend everything was ok, that he was a different person. Maybe he would go and interact with some of the kids.

As he wandered down the hall, he heard familiar giggling from inside the costume cupboard, and felt something inside him shift. He snuck up to the door with steps that were impossibly silent for an animatronic suit, and pulled the door open. There he found Charlie and Sammy sat amongst the hanging costumes playing. Charlie had noticed him first, and had immediately stared up at him with wide terrified eyes, but her brother played with his truck as if nothing had changed. William shifted his eyes between the twins silently, anger and jealousy flooding his veins. _How come Henry gets to keep his family?_ After a minute, he stared down at Charlie, then back at Sammy and swiftly snatched the boy up. Sammy screamed, but William shoved a paw over the squirming boy's mouth and dragged him down the corridor to the supply closet, before throwing him on the floor. 

The boy cowered away crying for his dad, but William shut the door behind him and leapt on the child, wrapping his big paws around his throat and squeezing. Sammy choked out a sob, clawing at his hands, kicking at the air to get William off. But a toddler was no match for an adult in an animatronic. He squeezed tighter, almost holding him in the air, and Sammy kept crying, strangled screams echoing through the room. His heart pounded as he watched the boy get weaker. He was dying. And William felt powerful. 

Sammy's noises began quietening and his eyes began drooping as he wheezed. His grip didn't loosen when Sammy took one last shuddered breath and went limp in his hands. He just kept squeezing harder and harder, savouring the rapid drumming of his heart, and the adrenaline rushing through his veins. It felt good. 

William carelessly dumped the dead body on the floor and leant back against the table panting heavily, pulling the head off. As he stared at the corpse of his best friend's son, he felt no regret. All the birthday parties, and sleepovers and being named his Godfather didn't matter anymore. He didn't care. It was as if Sammy had been nothing to him, and William supposed that was true as he waited for some emotion. Anything. But all he felt was euphoria. 

Now, how to hide the evidence? 

He began searching through the room for a container, but settled for a cardboard box when he couldn't find anything else. After dumping the contents on the floor, he began to undress from the suit and stuffed the child's body in a cardboard box. Then, he left the restaurant through the second fire exit at the end of the corridor, and dumped the box in the boot of his car. He walked back inside the diner sighing, and went to collect Spring-Bonnie for his stage performance. 

It wasn't long before he saw Henry cuddling a crying Charlie in his arms calling him over. _Does he know it was me?_ William walked over, forcing a concerned expression. 

"Will, something happened" His friend said cautiously, glancing around, "It's Sammy. Charlie tell me what you saw"

The girl sniffed, staring up at him the same way she had in the closet "A bunny stole Sammy"

"What bunny?" William had leant down to her level, faking concern in a soft tone he used on his own children. Charlie shook and looked up at the stage where Spring-Bonnie had been placed.

"James was on costume duty" He said almost immediately, "I found Bonnie in the wrong room, not where he should've been. Where is he?"

"Kitchen..." Henry murmured as he paled, then handed Charlie to William after she protested. "Stay with Will, honey, I'll be back" 

As Henry stormed off to the kitchen, Charlie threw her arms around him, which he returned. He held her close, listening to her quiet sniffs as cuddled close to him for comfort. "Will Sammy be ok?"

He looked down at her, and fought the urge to laugh, "Of course he will" 

\-----☆-----

Jeremy didn't understand what had happened.

He should be dead.

But yet here he was face to face with the grotesque rabbit laughing behind a locked door in the same animated voice. Jeremy shuddered as the picture of the dead boy lingered in his mind, but he pushed it away to try and stay grounded. If William did that to a child...he could only imagine what he'd do to an adult.

"There's no escape Jeremy!" The bunny giggled, and Jeremy felt a chill go down his spine as he quickly heard the contrast between the high pitched voice he used for the bunny and William's normal voice. They didn't sound like they came from same person. It was as they were really two different people. "You may have stopped me escaping, but you should've known I wouldn't let you leave"

The man shifted on the floor, cold linoleum numbing his fingers as he kept his eyes trained on the mascot. It was then he recognised the suit hanging in the same room from the memory. 

"Our souls have merged Jeremy. I am you, you are me. And the parts that have not yet combined are fixed to the coding. Your body no longer exists out there, this is your home now! Welcome to our family!" 

"No...I don't want to be part of your 'family'. You're- you're a monster!" Jeremy stuttered out. He was terrified. William could do anything he wanted to him here, and, Jeremy realised with a sinking feeling, he'd feel it all. If he felt fear...if he felt the ground beneath him...he'd also feel pain. 

"Fine" William did not drop the mascot voice, but it did, however, sound less 'friendly' then it had been. The switch was still enough to make Jeremy's heart flutter anxiously, feeling as if he was a child being reprimanded. "If you feel that way, then you wont have to stay with me. So lets see how long you last on your own, hm?" 

"W-wait no!" Jeremy yelled as the bunny slid the panel across the doors window, plunging the room into darkness. Fear enveloped him as his childhood fear suddenly took over. "I'm sorry! Please don't leave!" 

But William did not return. 

He screamed and clawed at the door, kicking and shoving at it in hopes of escaping. But the door did not budge, nor did the slot. "Don't leave me alone in the dark" He whimpered as he collapsed against the door, curling into a ball as the darkness thickened around him. 

\-----☆-----

_**-Memory 2-** _

William sat in his workshop, an array of robot parts and tools strewn across his desk as he tightened the screw on the animatronic's collar. He had no persisting thoughts if what he had done earlier in the day, except for the lingering euphoria he felt. Killing felt good, but getting away with it? It gave him a thrill he'd never had before. Not even when he first successfully built his creation, not even when he first put it on and felt complete. Seeing James be arrested for his crime, and seeing them walk inches from where the boy really was made him realise just how much he had enjoyed it. And burying the body several miles from the diner was even better. The police would eventually find him, but they'd never know it was him. He'd made sure of it.

Once tightened properly, he snapped the collar closed like a locket, and placed the dog back on the desk, before grabbing a small disk and flicked the switch. Within a few seconds, he began to hear a high pitched humming, and right before him the dog began morphing into a real dog. In the blink of the eye, the robot was replaced with a greyish-brown, beagle sized dog. It stared up at him with orange eyes, excitedly wagging its tail with a yap. 

William watched it, but was not happy with the way it looked. Something wasn't right, but what? He flicked the switch and the dog quickly shrunk back into an animatronic, lifelessly stood on the desk. How had Henry done it? With a huff of frustration, he pulled the tag back open and began unscrewing the chip. If it wasn't perfect, it was useless to him.

"Father...?" Micheal suddenly called from the doorway, but William didn't respond. He still wasn't talking to him after the incident. The teen cautiously took a step forwards, "Father..." 

"Get out" His father snapped, gripping the screwdriver tight in his hand, applying too much pressure to the screw he was working on.

"Father pleas-" 

"Get out!" William screamed turning towards him, and he saw his son's terrified, tear-stained face as he retreated back into the corridor. Micheal tried to hide his sobs, but his father heard them. And they made him angry.

"Oh _you're_ crying now huh?" He sneered as he got to his feet, "What have I told you?" 

The teen shook as he stared as his dad, before running down the corridor towards his room, slamming the door shut, as William chased after him. He tried to open the door but it had been locked.

"Micheal, open the door" 

No response. Only muffled sobs.

"Micheal. Open. This. Door. **Now!** " 

He pushed again, but it still didn't budge.

"Michael!" William yelled, starting to kick the door and slamming his shoulder into it, trying to get it open. Red hot rage flooded his senses, and he no longer felt like he had control over his own body, just as he had earlier that day. "Open the door!" 

With each blow, the door started to creak, until he hit it one last time and the lock snapped. The door finally swung open, hitting the wall with a loud thud, and William breathed heavily as he stared into the bedroom. The window was open, and Micheal was gone. He didn't move, just trying to regain control of himself.

Once his senses slowly came back, he felt something hard in his hand, and when he looked down he saw the screwdriver. Was he about to...? 

No, surely not.

William put the screwdriver in his pocket, before heading to the window and slid it shut. There was a trail of footsteps in the mud, leading towards the woods behind their house. He sighed and turned to leave, but something gold and purple caught his eye. It was Evan's Fredbear plush...

He felt numb as he stared at it, and it just stared back with it's white pinprick pupils. He couldn't even remember why the eyes were like that. " _Did I do that?"_ William wondered as he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Elizabeth poking her head out of her doorway nervously. She flinched once he let out a sigh, and looked over "Its ok...go back to sleep" 

His daughter quickly retreated back into her room, and William stood in the corridor longer than needed, trying to control his feelings. He lost it back there, and he didn't know why. Ever since Evan had died...

No.

Ever since the suit nearly killed him. The damage had been bad, but not fatal. However, he was sure he heard the nurses talk about some damage to his brain, either from mechanisms, the oxygen and blood deprivation, or even just the trauma from his near death experience. He felt fine, however now he looked back he noticed he wasn't the same.

Maybe that's why- 

William shook his head, glancing towards his dead son's room. He hadn't been the same since the spring lock incident, but he'd never become that violent around his kids before Evan had died either...had he? Perhaps there was just too much to cope with. 

Tearing his eyes away from the door, he headed back to the workshop. He grabbed the animatronic dog and headed outside, walking around the exterior of the house until he reached Micheal's window. There, he turned the dog on and placed it down on the ground. It blinked to life, sitting on the muddy ground as it awaited it's orders. For a few seconds he just listened to the sound of mechanical clicks as the dog wagged it's tail expectantly, before uttering a one word command.

"Fetch"

The dog took a few seconds to register the command, before it shifted into all fours and took off through the woods, searching for Micheal. William sighed and headed back indoors, not willing to wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Memory 3-** _

It had been several months since Fredbear's Diner had shut down. Due to lack of business following the incident and Sammy's murder, they had been forced to close their doors, as parents had deemed it too unsafe. This wasn't entirely a bad thing, however. Freddy Fazbear's (formerly known as Fredbear and friends) had just reopened a few weeks before, and the popularity was slowly but surely growing, likely due to the renaming and new mascots. They still had a bear and a bunny, but they weren't golden like before, and two new mascots for the children to enjoy: a fox and a chicken. In their advertising, they made sure to emphasise the new safety measures they had enforced to make sure the accidents never happened again, and the diner was slowly forgotten. William hadn't actually been to Freddy's since it was refurbished and renamed, he'd only seen the pictures Henry had decided to share with him. Apparently it was meant to be a surprise. 

But Henry had started to grow distant since Sammy's body was found and the police closed the case without really looking into it for long enough. The lack of evidence forced them to release James, and then the case slowly went cold. William always found this strange. After all, there were only three other people who had access to the suits and knew how to use them (though on wasn't in that day), but the police had not been able to figure it out. But who was he to complain? It made it easier to slip through the cracks. 

Henry was now sorting out some new animatronics and a second location, while William was focusing on his sister chain: Circus Baby's Pizza. The two had decided to spend some alone time after what had happened, but they agreed that next month they would come back together as they were before. 

_"It'll be like a fresh start"_ Henry had said the last time he saw him, _"And it will give me enough time to finish the restaurants before you see them"_

It was one of those days where William was at Circus Baby's, trying to juggle several things at once while his daughter kept trying to get his attention. There was a fake birthday party today with Baby, Funtime Foxy and Ballora, so William could see how it would go once they opened up for real. But all William had discovered was that he was completely understaffed. Being hard to please, he only hired a few people that he saw fit, but of course that was causing problems now. 

Already frustrated with how bad the test was going, William was growing more and more irritated by Elizabeth. He had told her she wasn't allowed to see Baby, but she was obsessed with her for who knows what reason. 

"Daddy, why won't you let me go play with her? You let the other kids play with her!" Elizabeth whined as she tugged on his shirt, but William ignored her as he scanned over the checklist he was handed. "Didn't you make her just for me? She's so shiny and new!" 

Suddenly, they heard Funtime Freddy's laughter echo through the unused auditorium, causing William to sigh. Freddy was being unused today because his programming was still bugged and the safety inspector said he was unfit to be around children. But William wasn't actually sure how to make him act any different. These animatronics seemed to have their own personalities, as if they were sentient. 

"Go see what he's up to" 

Kellen nodded and headed through the door towards where Freddy was being kept. William knew he programmed Freddy to be, well...like that, but he didn't think of how wrong it could go. In all honesty, the bear was slightly _too_ crazy, but he wasn't sure he could change that now. He had already given him life and a personality. In the end, he had to turn Bonbon into a diffuser for him so he could be controlled if he got out of hand as a last option. 

"Daddy, ple-"

"No, Elizabeth! Do not go near her, or I swear I'll-!" He spun around and glared down at his daughter, and only felt his blood boil when he saw what she looked like. Her face had been painted like Baby's, and her hair was now styled differently to how it had been this morning, with two pony tails either side of her head. Why was she so obsessed? 

William grabbed her arm and spun her around, before ripping her hair ties out and pulling her hair back. He noticed his hands were shaking. Why were they shaking? 

"Ow! Ouch! Daddy!" Elizabeth whined as he carelessly tied her hair back into a single pony tail. Of course he had only really done this a few times so he wasn't as gentle or good at it as her mother was, but that was also effected by his emotions. Once it was in a pony tail he took the ribbon and began tying at back in place so she had a bow. Well at least he could tie a bow well. As soon as her hair was changed, William stood back and sighed.

 _Calm down Will, calm down._ He told himself. Why was he so worked up?

Then, Funtime Freddy's giggling echoed through the room again, and William huffed in frustration. He turned to Micheal, who was staring at him anxiously, and said "Keep an eye on your sister" before heading into the dark auditorium. Why had Kellen not sorted him out yet?

As he stepped inside, he tried the lights and found they weren't working still. They kept the animatronics in the dark to prevent their programming coming on when they weren't supposed to, but that meant they hadn't noticed the wiring had burnt out until recently. 

"I see you over there in the dark! Co-come on out!" 

He grabbed his flashlight from his pocket, took Freddy's controller off the ring hanging off his pocket, and pressed the audio button. Bonbon's response audio echoed to the left of him. "Go back to your stage, everything is ok!"

"I kno-ow just where you a-a-are!" The best sang in his glitchy audio from the opposite direction. 

"Aw, calm down! I think it was just a mouse!" 

The next voice sounded oddly cold, not something a robot should've been able to make "I've got you!" 

"You must be hearing things, silly!" 

"You ca-ant escape me!" 

"Nope! Nobody's here!" BonBon's voice was now behind William, but when he turned he saw nothing there. 

"Get ready for a surprise!!" Freddy's voiced echoed through the dark, filling the room from all directions. Where was that stupid bear and who was he talking to? 

William frowned as he continued searching around, straining his eyes to look through the darkness. He saw nothing when he shone his flashlight around either, so he looked down at the controller and pressed the shock button.

"Ow! Co-come back here!" Freddy shouted, and William began to hear footsteps across the floor.

"Everything is ok, lets go back to sleep" 

"I know you're over there somewhere!" The bear laughed, before going silent for a brief moment, and William listened to the footsteps wandering across the room towards him. He pressed the button again, noticing with relief that Bonbon's voice was now coming from the same direction as Freddy, and waited. 

"Gla-ad to have you back again! Come closer, I'll sing you a song!" 

The voice was further away now, and William sighed as he clipped the controller back on the ring, turning to leave. But as he spun around, he came face to face with a blood stained Kellan staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. He was clutching his arm, and has scratches across his face, along with a bright bruise across his throat. "M-mr Afton!" He whispered.

"Ke- What happened?"

"Funtime Freddy! H-he attacked me! I-I don't know what happened he just...he grabbed me and-" 

A sudden loud scream pierced the air for a brief moment, a mix of human and robotic screeching, then an eerie silence replaced it. Williams blood ran cold as he ran back into the main room where his two children should've been, but they weren't there. "Micheal? Elizabeth?" He yelled, before running into the lit party room. No one had heard the scream. He saw Micheal looking around for Elizabeth and ran over, grabbing his arm.

"Where is your sister?"

"I-I don't know! I turned around and she was gone" 

Something crept up on him, a sudden feeling of dread as he realised exactly where she was. "No" he whispered to himself before shooting out the room and burst into Baby's room yelling his daughters name. Baby was now hunched over, a single ice cream laying on the linoleum in front of her. At the robot's feet was a tattered Funtime Foxy plush that William recognised straight away. He had sewn it back up when it was torn apart.

It was Elizabeth's. 

A laugh escaped his lips as he stared at the animatronic, his body shaking aggressively as he fell into hysterics, tears streaming down his face. He wasn't sure why he was laughing, all he knew was he couldn't stop. Falling to his knees, William grabbed the plushie as his whole body shook, before pressing it against his face as his laughs eventually dissolved into sobs. Someone ran in and stopped when they saw him, and a few seconds later he felt a hand against his shoulder, but he shoved them away. Through pained noises half way between laughter and crying, William pressed his forehead against the ground and screamed. 

\-----☆-----

_**-Memory 4-** _

_She danced gracefully across the stage, eyes closed as she felt the music around her, moving with flawless fluid motions. William thought she looked like an angel, immediately smitten with her. As she pirouetted, he could've sworn she looked his way, and felt his heart flutter as heat rose to his face. He had felt that before...once._

_After the show, William waited in the entrance hall as Henry talked to and old friend he had bumped into on the way out. He glanced around at the people around him, just wanting to go back to their dorm room and sleep. That's when he saw her. She wasn't in her ballet outfit anymore, but he knew it was her right away. She was more beautiful than any woman he'd ever seen. William didn't even realise he was staring until she turned unexpectedly and caught his eye, causing him to smile awkwardly and glance back at Henry, hoping he didn't make her uncomfortable. But when he looked back, he saw her walking over, and his heart began pounding._

_"Hello...my name's Lora Fitzgerald" She smiled and held her hand out to him, which he took with a grin._

_"William Afton"_

The memory almost made him cry as he stared at her from the front door, rain seeping through his clothes and dripping down his face from his soaked hair. Truthfully, they both knew this was coming. Elizabeth had died 3 days ago, and both of them had grown so far apart that it was hard to cope with everything that day happened. William had spent most of his days in his workshop or at one of the Freddy restaurants, eventually falling asleep at his desk more than their bed. Lora had just slept most of the days when she wasn't crying, and even when she was with him he felt like she blamed him for it all. Two of their children had died because of his animatronics, and he had failed to protect them like a father should. 

"I'm done Will...I can't do this anymore" Lora said, barely looking at him. 

"Lorie please..." He whispered desperately. 

"Don't-"

"Bunny" 

"Stop, Will! It's over!" His wife snapped now facing him, and he saw the anger and misery in her eyes. Tears streamed down her face, blending with the raindrops. "You and your stupid animatronics! I was happy for you when you partnered with Henry, I was happy for you when I saw how excited you were about the whole thing! But you always seemed to care more about _them_ than any of us! And now two of my babies are dead because of what you created!"

"You cant leave. I wont let you" His voice shook. _Don't leave me please._

She shook her head "I'm giving you what you want. Goodbye will" 

As Lora turned to leave, Will grabbed her arm. He didn't notice how she flinched in pain, nor did he realise just how hard he had grabbed her. "Ow! Will stop you're hurting me!"

"We can still be a family! It doesn't have to be like this"

A car door swung open nearby, and he heard footsteps across the path "Get off her!"

It was then he let go, and felt his heart break as his wife backed away crying, fear etched across her face. Her mother came running over and stood beside her. 

"I...I didn't...I'm sorry" 

Lora's mum gave him a look of disgust, before leading her crying daughter to the car without another glance. The car pulled out, and drove away from him. He watched it disappear down the road, before going back inside and slamming the door shut with more force that needed, then slid down the door and hugged his knees crying. 

How had everything gone so wrong? 

\-----☆-----

_**-Memory 5-** _

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was not the exciting new start William had hoped for. 

For one, his separation with his wife had taken a heavy toll on his emotional state and wellbeing, which had tainted his ability to enjoy the work. When he found out she had filed for a divorce, he had punched the wall, only to get angry that his fist went right through. If he'd done that at his childhood home he would've broken his hand. Maybe he wanted that. Now the sight of a hole in his wall felt like a taunting reminder of his crumbling life. All he had now was Micheal, but their relationship had shattered months ago when Evan had died. Micheal was scared of him, and William wasn't sure he could ever forgive him for what he blamed him or. 

Henry had been busy a lot, bordering on manic as he rushed about the restaurant, trying to sort out kinks and new animatronics he'd been making. It was strange to see. It was as if he was scared that if he stopped moving then he'd fall apart. Henry wasn't usually like this unless he was excited, nervous or upset, and William wasn't sure which one it was. 

He hadn't been to this location after it had opened, so he was rather amazed at how new and attractive it was. Green and purple decorated the walls, along with posters and balloons, a ball pit, party rooms, arcade games and a prize corner. Everything except the animatronics were brand new. The animatronics were nearly a year old. However they were fitted with new security systems, and facial recognition connected to the criminal and sex offender database so no one bad could get in. This was rather impressive, however William wasn't sure it worked entirely. Some of the animatronics flagged people who weren't on either, but he supposed it was because their programming wasn't compatible with such technology. They may need to build new ones. 

There was a new animatronic William didn't recognise, however. It was a tall puppet with a white mask, decorated with purple tear streaks and bright red cheeks, that hid inside a giant music box painted like a gift. Henry called it a security puppet, or sometimes the marionette, and told him it was an extra security measure. Unlike the other animatronics, this one would detect if a child had left the building with the help of wireless wristbands. Each child was given a colour coded wristband that would send a signal to the puppet if they got too close to the door, so it would climb out the box and prevent them leaving. Henry had shown him pictures all the new animatronics...all except for this one. 

William hated the puppet as soon as he saw it. Not only was it creepy, it would constantly stare at him or watch him from the box when he was nearby. He tried to shrug it off as a programmed behaviour, but he quickly began to realise it only watched him, no one else. That's when William began wondering is Henry was suspicious of him. Why else was the puppet so intent on William and no one else? He had quickly found out that Charlie was given her own special wristband so Henry would personally be notified if she had been taken outside the pizzeria. His friend had offered to make one for Micheal, but as his son was coming up to 17 it seemed pointless. Besides...he knew the only threat was him and the animatronics. 

It _was_ clever.

If only it had saved her that day. 

It was a particularly busy day when it happened. William was leant on a wall at the back of the dining room, and watched a kid run past with a Lonely Freddy toddling after him when his alarm system began beeping. He unclipped it from his trousers and looked at the purple blinking light, which corresponded with the animatronics' colour, before looking over at Bonnie. But the bunny was staring directly at him. He called Henry over, not breaking eye contact. "Bonnie's broken again" William sighed as he continued watching the purple rabbit, who had still not looked away. He didn't blink, giant red eyes boring into him like it knew all his secrets. It was kind of creepy. 

"The systems must need rebooting again" Henry groaned tiredly, "I think their programming isn't able to cope with it, they're too old. We're gonna need to replace them...and maybe we could try plastic instead of fur. Like giant toys...hm yes" 

He watched his friend pull a familiar expression - one he made when he had an idea- then pointed a small controller at Bonnie and press a button, which instantly made the animatronic go back to singing as if it never happened. Henry adjusted his glasses as he stared at the robots, mentally drawing new designs. That was something William had always admired about him. He could come up with ideas faster than anyone he knew.

They stood beside each other for a while, before another alarm began beeping and Henry decided to go and deal with it alone. William stood by himself for a bit longer, before starting to feel nauseous. All the sights and sounds were giving him a headache, and being in such a happy place while he was miserable was not helping. He turned and headed towards the front doors to get some air. He felt eyes on him as he passed the prize corner, and turned to see the puppet staring at him with black hollow eyes, before ducking back into the box. William scowled, before glancing around the room and placing some of the smaller gift boxes on top to weigh it down. _"How'd you like that?"_ He smirked to himself, before walking towards the front door and stepping outside.

It was raining, but that didn't really bother him. He had spent 16 years in a wet country, and often found the rain calming in the right circumstances. He leant back against the restaurant with a sigh, shutting his eyes and lifting his head towards the sky, feeling the cold drops splash against his face. It felt nice, especially after being inside the bright, chaotic restaurant. He wasn't sure how long he was out there, before he heard kids laughing and taunting someone, before a door slammed. As he opened his eyes and glanced over, he saw Charlie stood there crying.

"Charlie? What's wrong, why are you out here?"

"Uncle Will?" Charlie sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, looking up over a him at him "They locked me out, and wont let me back in! They said daddy was a bad person!" 

Out the corner of his eye, he saw the box rattle as the puppet tried to get out, but the lid was too heavy. "Well, we know they're wrong don't we? Your daddy is the most wonderful person I know"

That made her smile, which in turn made him smile. But that was tainted when the thought of his late daughter crossed his mind, and he realised just how much he missed her. 

"I know another way in! Come on, follow me"

He held his hand out for her, and she took it before following him into the alley beside the pizzeria. As they walked past the dumpsters and bins, William was suddenly overcome with a familiar burst of envy as the thoughts of Elizabeth persisted, and he looked down at his friend's daughter. The two were very similar.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the throat and threw her onto the wet pavement, before pouncing on her. He pinned her to the ground with his body weight and laughed, putting a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream. The girl began crying in fear as she squirmed beneath him, and it appeared that in that moment she may have realised who had killed Sammy. 

He grabbed her by the side of her head and slammed her head back against the floor again and again, the impact making a loud thud echo through the alleyway, until his hands were wet and sticky with her blood and she stopped moving. William stared at her for a few seconds, before laughing to himself and climbed off her. His ears rung as he stumbled toward the backdoor, but, like before, he didn't feel any remorse. Well...not for her anyway. He felt bad about what he'd just done to Henry. At least, he thought he did. 

As he grabbed the handle of the door, he spared one last glance at Charlie, only to see the puppet crawling through puddles towards her. It pulled the girl into an embrace, before succumbing to the rain. 

_"Interesting..."_ William thought, before opening the door and heading towards the staff bathrooms.


End file.
